Asami's New Roommate
by OichiHitomi999
Summary: Due to financial issues Akihito moves in with Asami, and learns more about the powerful business man and Yakuza. Will he be able to accept Asami as a neccesary evil or will he continue to hate Asami for making him fall for someone evil? Type: Yaoi Shipping: Asami x Akihito Other: Includes Lemon, Violence and Crime


**In this world their was both good and evil but why did it have to be that way? Why did evil have to take up one side of the coin? I refused to believe in neccesary evil's, and that included him, Ryuichi Asami. **

* * *

***Akihito Takaba***

**I stood in front of Asami's desk staring down at my feet. **

**"So what exactly do you want, Akihito?" He asked. **

**"I have a favor to ask." I stated, causing Asami to smirk. **

**"Well this ought to be good." He leaned forward, placing both of his elbows on his desk and resting his chin against his hands. "Enlighten me Akihito, what is this favor that you want from me?" I swallowed the lump in my throat. **

**"I want you to let me come live with you." He blinked in surprise and after a small moment his expression turned serious. "You see lately there has been a lack of jobs for us photographers, because of this I have been having a hard time paying my rent- which went up two months ago because of you- and being able to actually feed myself. I had been a month behind on rent and was about to pay last months and this months when this came..." I stated putting my eviction notice down on Asami's desk. "I would stay with Kou or Takato but I feel like I would be a burden... So you were the only other person for me to turn to." Asami put my eviction notice back down on the desk then looked at me with that smirk still on his face. **

**"Well I am fine with it but..." He stood then walked around the desk, stopping right in front of me. "You owe me." I blushed and looked away from Asami. He then wrapped his arms around my waist and I looked back up at him. He then leaned forward and kissed me, his tongue finding it's way into my mouth and dancing with my tongue. After a minute I pulled away and brought in deep, gasping breaths. **

**"A-Asami." He smirked then sucked and nibbled at my neck making me moan. He then pulled off my jacket followed by my shirt, discarding both on the floor before pushing me back and lifting me onto his desk, pushing off my eviction notice. He then pinched my nipple and I moaned. His free hand worked it's way into my pants and boxers and stroked my hard member. **

**"Such a lewd body." **

**"Oh shut up! Like your one to talk Asami!" He leaned forward then sucked at my nipple making my moans pick up in volume.**

**"Your whole body is reacting to every thing I do." He stated as he bit gently at my nipple, my moans increasing in volume again. He then layed me back down onto his desk and discarded my pants and boxers. He then slid two fingers inside me and I a loud moan escaped my throat, my back arching against the hard wood desk. After a minute he pulled his fingers from inside of me then pushed himself into me making me throw my head back. He then began to thrust into me quickly making the desk beneath the two of us creak. He then grabbed my member and began to pump his hand up and down it making my back arch again.**

**"Ahh~ Asami~!" I moaned, my moans making him go faster until we both came. I collapsed back against the desk as Asami pulled himself out of me. He then grabbed my discarded clothing and put it in a small pile beside the leather couch that sat against the wall of his office. He walked over to me then picked me up and carried me over to the couch where he layed me down and pulled a blanket up around me. **

**"Rest here, I have something to attend to and then I will be back." I nodded and sighed as Asami walked from the office, closing the door behind him. I sighed and closed my eyes, allowing myself to doze off. **

***Ryuichi Asami***

**I sighed as I walked back into my office. I had contacted some of my men to get them to move Akihito's things to my apartment and now I was going to grab the final thing I needed, Akihito himself. I glanced over to the couch then blinked in surprise when I realized that Akihito was asleep. I walked over and sat down beside him, running a hand gently through his hair. I then kissed the young boy's forehead before picking up him, his camera bag and his clothing. I then carried him out of Club Sion and to the car that was waiting for us. I gave his things to Kirishima to put in the back then layed Akihito down on the seat, allowing him to use my legs as a pillow. I smiled slightly. He was cute when he slept. He looked so cute and innocent, and vulnerable. I kissed his forehead again but this time his eyes flickered open and he sat up. **

**"A-Asami, where are we?" He asked, rubbing his tired eyes. **

**"We are heading to the apartment, now go back to sleep, Akihito." He sighed and nodded resting his head back down against my legs. **

**"Asami...?" I looked down at the young photographer and he met my gaze with his own. **

**"What is it?" I asked. **

**"This is the only time I am ever going to say this to you, but thank you." He stated, blushing slightly as he looked away from me. I leaned forward and kissed him and pulled away after a minute.**

**"That was a cute expression on your face, you should thank me more often." His eyebrow twitched. **

**"I ALREADY TOLD YOU THAT WAS THE ONLY TIME!"**

**"And why is that?" I asked and he blinked in surprise then narrowed his eyes. **

**"Because, I hate it. I hate being in love with you. You are evil, you are a bad guy, you kill people, you smuggle drugs, the list of bad things you do goes on and on."**

**"True, but at the same time without the Yakuza, Japan would fall. Besides good and evil are always on the same coin, whether they are on different sides or not is irrelevant." I replied. **

**"Shut up. I refuse to accept that. I refuse to believe in neccesary evil's. I wont, not now, not ever. The world dosent need evil." **

**"But in this world what determines who is evil and who is not, Akihito? And do you think people wont die in a world without evil? The human races natural instincts tell them to fight and kill, so in a world with no evil those who are deemed innocent in our society would be deemed as evil and all those innocent people deemed evil- at no fault of their own- would die. Is that what you want?" Akihito gasped then sighed and rolled over on his side. **

**"It not, I simply want this world to be a gentler place, where everyone can be happy and free, where people dont need to worry about their safety because of people like you." **

**"Are you saying that you believe the world would be better off without me, Akihito?" He gasped and sat up. **

**"You know that's not what I meant Asami! Dont tease me!" I smirked. **

**"I know, But you still fall for it every time, it amuses me. It's rare to meet someone like you who willingly shows all of their expressions on their face."**

**"Oh shut up!" I leaned forward and wrapped one arm around Akihito's waist, tilting his chin up with the other so he was looking at me. **

**"And why should I?" I asked, leaning forward slightly and kissing him, sliding my tongue into his mouth. He blushed slightly and kissed back, sinking into my arms. I then pushed him back down onto the seat continuing to kiss him as I pulled the blanket off of him then undid the button and zipper of my pants. After a minute I pulled away and Akihito brought in deep gasping breaths. **

**"A-Asami." He moaned and my smirk grew wider. **

**"Considering the fact that you just moaned my name, I have to assume that you believe that I am a neccesary evil." He gasped. **

**"NO! I dont believe that at all!" I then pulled down my boxers and thrust into him, making a loud moan escape his throat as he threw his head back. I then began thrusting into him, making him moan my name, his moans very quickly increasing in volume. I then grabbed his erect member and ran my hand up and down his length, making his back arch off the leather seats of my car. "Asami please, f-faster." I smirked then thrust into him faster and after another minute he came and I followed shortly after. I sighed and gently kissed him as I pulled out of him and did my pants back up as the car came to a halt. I wrapped the blanket around Akihito again then picked him up and got out of the car. He struggled slightly in my arms and I smirked. "PUT ME DOWN ASAMI!" I kissed him then pulled away. **

**"I refuse." I then walked towards the front door of the apartment building, grabbing Akihito's clothes and camera bag from Kirishima as I walked past him, I then walked up to the apartment that I now shared with Akihito. I discarded his clothing and camera bag at the door along with my shoes then walked to the bedroom and layed him down on the bed, discarding my jacket and using my tie to tie Akihito to the head board. **

**"Hey! Release me Asami." I smirked. **

**"No, besides I like it better this way. This will make it so you cant escape from me all night." He gasped then snarled. **

**"RELEASE ME YOU DAMN PERVERTED SLEAZE!" **

***Akihito Takaba, The Next Morning***

**My eyes flickered open and I glanced to my side to see Asami laying beside me fast asleep with an arm wrapped around my waist possesively, and an arm rested under my head. He looked so peaceful. It was kinda wierd for him. I managed to wiggle out of his arms but the moment I went to get off the bed he grabbed me by the wrist and pulled me back down onto the bed. **

**"And where do you think you are going?" Asami asked, looking at me from between the many strands of hair that fell in front of his face. **

**"I am going to get ready! Believe it or not, I have to work! Besides im all sweaty so I need a shower." He smirked and kneeled over top of me. **

**"Well unfortunatly for you, you have no excuses because I booked the day off for you." I gasped. **

**"WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY THAT!? YOU DONT GET TO DECIDE WHAT DAYS I TAKE OFF ASAMI! YOU ARE NOT MY HUSBAND, MY LOVER, OR MY OWNER!" **

**"Just relax, this gives us the chance to continue from where we left off last night." I gasped again then tried to push Asami off of me. **

**"YOU PERVERT! IM STILL SORE FROM LAST NIGHT! GET OFF ME! AHHHH!" I moaned loudly as Asami pushed into me, locking his lips with mine and sliding his tongue into my mouth. **

* * *

***Akihito Diary, Day 1***

**And so my first day at Asami's Apartment came to a close and I was sore for the whole next day.**

* * *

***MEANWHILE AT AKIHITO'S WORK***

**"I got some amazing pictures last night that I think you will love, sir!"**

**"Really, let's see them Mitarai!" I nodded and pulled out the pictures and handing them to him. "That is..."**

**"Yep! Akihito being carried by Ryuichi Asami, the owner of Club Sion!"**

**"THIS IS PERFECT! IT WILL BE TOMMOROWS HEADLINE!"**


End file.
